El Rey León II : El Reino de Simba
by Carlosfic
Summary: Esta es mi versión de El Rey León 2, incluyendo a Kion en la historia, quien nació al mismo tiempo que Kiara. Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES MI VERSION DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE EL REY LEON.**

 **EN ESTA VERSION INCLUI A KION, PERO EN ESTA VERSION NO APARECERA LA GUARDIA DE LEON, PERO SI APARECERAN TIIFU Y ZURI.**

 **ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DEL REY LEON, NI DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA PELICULA**

CAPTULO 1

Era un día especial en las praderas de las tierras de áfrica, ¿porque? porque Simba, el rey león y su reina Nala acababan de tener dos cachorros, una hembra y un macho.

La hembra, Kiara fue la que nació primero, era una leoncita de pelaje color amarillo tostado con unos ojos de color rojo rubí. Al ser la que nació primero significaba que ella iba a convertirse en reina de las praderas.

El macho, Kion fue el segundo que nació, era un leoncito de pelaje color amarillo dorado, con unas manchas de pelaje claro detrás de sus tobillos y con unos ojos de color marrón claro. Él era el segundo nacido y era el príncipe de las praderas, pero el segundo al trono, después de su hermana mayor.

Simba y Nala estaban muy felices de tener a sus primeros cachorros y no iban a dejar que nada les pasara. Ese mismo día, hubo la ceremonia de presentación, Rafiki, el shaman de las praderas presento a Kiara y a Kion al mismo tiempo, todos celebraron por el nacimiento de los niños del rey y la reina, cuando Rafiki los bajó, a ambos les puso una marca en sus frentes, representándolos como cachorros reales, cuando terminó, sus padres los acariciaron amorosamente, estaban orgullosos de sus cachorros y sabían que estaban destinados a hacer una gran diferencia cuando llegara su momento.


	2. capitulo 2

Tiempo después del nacimiento de los cachorros, Kiara y Kion ya dejaron de ser bebes y ya eran niños, Kiara había crecido y en su cola ya tenía un mechón de pelaje marrón y Kion también había crecido, en su cabeza había un mechón de melena de color rojo al igual que la melena de su padre y en su cola un mechón del mismo color rojo, ambos cachorros eran muy curiosos y querían explorar las praderas, esa mañana los cachorros estaban en la punta de la roca del rey admirando el paisaje con emoción, porque era la primera vez que iban a ir a explorar por su cuenta, pero antes de que se pudieran ir, una gran pata estaba bloqueando su camino, ambos cachorros chocaron contra esa pata y cayeron al piso, al mirar hacia arriba vieron de quien era dueño esa pata, era el rey de las praderas y padre de los cachorros, Simba.

"¿A dónde creen que van con tanta prisa ustedes dos?" pregunto Simba, interfiriéndoles el paso a los cachorros.

"Solo vamos a ir a explorar las praderas, papa" dijo Kiara, intentando escapar del agarre de su papa, pero Simba la levanto y la puso en el suelo, justo al lado donde estaba Kion sentado.

"Solo quiero que tengan cuidado." Pero Simba se dio cuenta de que Kiara no le estaba prestando tanta atención, estaba muy ocupada intentando atrapar a una linda mariposa, Kion la vio, y no pudo evitar sonreír y voltear los ojos, él sabía que era el menor, pero él se comportaba con un poco mas de madurez que Kiara, entonces Kiara cayó sobre su barriga cuando simba presiono su pata en su cola con suavidad.

"Kiara, ¿estás escuchando? Los accidentes ocurren." Kion escucho atentamente, pero Kiara solo lo veía aburrida, no como Kion que entendía las reglas de su padre, Kiara era más despreocupada, y solo pensaba en una cosa cuando se trataba de salir, divertirse y explorar.

"Podrían fácilmente salir heridos-" "'salir heridos, o pisar mal, o incluso perdernos' " imito Kiara, habiendo escuchado es discurso antes. Simba suspiro, pero continúo.

"Y recuerden. Quiero que estén adentro de la roca del rey a toda costa." "'a toda costa, lo sé.' " Termino con él hasta el final, mientras Kion solo asentía. "'Y si vemos a algún extraño, no hablen con él. Vengan de una vez a casa.' ¡Okey, okey! ¿Podemos irnos ya? POR FAVOR" Kiara sonrió inocentemente, mientras Kion asentía con ella, dándole sus sonrisas características que habían heredado de sus padres.

Simba solo se río, "que simpáticos." Entonces Nala se acerco a ellos, se sentó al lado de su pareja y se rio.

"Ignoren a su padre, niños." Les dijo y ellos sonrieron.

"Si, mama." Dijeron al unísono. Entonces su padre les dijo una última cosa.

"Y aléjense de las lejanías." Entonces, Zazu el toco, el mayordomo del reino, voló sobre la cabeza de simba y aterrizo al lado de los cachorros.

"Si, nada por allá mas que un montón de forasteros, asesinos que te apuñalan por la espalda" dijo Zazu mientras apretaba el pico y se burlo, como si esos 'forasteros' estuvieran justo a su lado.

"Zazu tiene razón." Simba dijo, mirando hacia las lejanías con desagrado por un momento, antes de voltear hacia ellos "jamás debes darles la espalda." Les dijo. Pero los cachorros lo miraron confundidos.

"¿Enserio, por qué? Kiara pregunto inocentemente, pero simba solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Olvídenlo. Solo vayan a jugar." Les dijo, pero ellos aun querían saber, "Lo entandaran algún día." Ellos sonrieron, luego acariciaron a su padre y salieron corriendo a explorar.

"Y quédense en el camino que marqué para ustedes" exclamo Simba hacia ellos. Nala río, encontraba esa situación algo divertida.

"Simba. ¿A quienes te recuerdan ellos dos, mmm?" Simba se veía confundido, antes de preguntar a que se refería.

"Son iguales a nosotros, cuando éramos cachorros." Dijo Nala, acariciándolo, pero él no le devolvió el gesto.

" _¡Exacto!_ ¿No te acuerdas de todos los líos en que nos metíamos?" Le pregunto, mirando en la dirección de los cachorros, antes de ser abalanzado por una Nala insultada de mentiras.

"Querrás decir en los líos que _tu_ nos metías" dijo ella, y él se rio, dándose cuenta de su error mientras ella lo acariciaba y el la acariciaba devuelta. Se separaron, aun sonriendo.

"Estarán bien" dicho eso, ella se marcho, dirigiéndose hacia la cueva mientras Simba la miraba, no muy convencido con sus palabras.

"¡Timón, pumbaa! Vengan aquí" llamo a sus mejores amigos, que cuidaron de él cuando era cachorro y huyo de su hogar, cuando su tío Scar asesino a su padre, Mufasa, para convertirse en rey. Ellos dos cuidaron de el por mucho tiempo y Simba estaba feliz de que ellos estuvieran hay con él. Estaban observando el paisaje, cuando Simba los llamo, se voltearon y se acercaron a él.

"Buenos días, mon'capitan" dijo Timón, quien estaba encima de pumbaa.

"Quiero que vigilen a Kion y a Kiara. Saben que ellos tienden a escaparse." Simba les dijo, pero Timón no se veía preocupado.

"No te preocupes Simba. Estaremos sobre ellos como el hedor sobre un puerco." Dijo Timón.

"OYE" Protesto Pumbaa, indignado.

"Lo siento amigo, es la verdad, tienes que vivir con eso." Dijo Timón, despreocupado.

"Chicos, estoy contando con ustedes, el peligro puede acechar bajo cualquier roca." Entonces el rey se fue, dejando a los dos solos, pero después se fueron a hacer lo que les habían dicho.

 **Mientras tanto**

Kion y Kiara seguían persiguiendo la misma mariposa, dando su mejor esfuerzo en atraparla. Antes de que aterrizara en una roca. Kiara sonrió y se agacho cerca del suelo, Kion siguiéndola de cerca.

"Los grandes cazadores acaban de acorralar a su presa." Susurro Kiara emocionada mientras Kion sonreía con ella, entonces saltaron hacia la mariposa, pero la mariposa voló, y eso hizo que los cachorros se golpearan sus cabezas. Se frotaron sus cabezas con sus patas, entonces Kiara toco a Kion para que viera lo que estaba viendo.

Solo después de una cresta, había una gran tierra arenosa y desolada.

Kiara y Kion miraron con asombro, entonces Kiara sonrió.

"Wow, las lejanías." Dijo Kiara asombrada, sus ganas de ir a explorar ese lugar eran inmensas "me pregunto que habrá allá."

Pero Kion no se veía tan emocionado con esa idea, desde ahí, las lejanías se veían como un lugar peligroso, y su padre había sido claro, les dijo que se alejaran de las lejanías, y Kion no quería desobedecer a su padre, o encontrarse con uno de esos forasteros de los que hablo Zazu.

"No creo que debamos ir allá Kiara, podría ser peligroso" dijo Kion, el no quería ir a ese lugar, porque se veía desolado y además no tenían permitido ir.

"Oh, vamos Kion" dijo Kiara, fastidiada. "No seas un león aburrido, ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de aventura?".

Pero antes de que Kion pudiera decir algo, los cachorros escucharon un ruido que venía del pasto, algo se estaba moviendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

Los cachorros voltearon y gritaron muy asustados, junto a Timón y a Pumbaa, quienes de repente habían salido del pasto. Todos estaban gritando, pero entonces Kiara retrocedió hasta la punta de la roca y cayó en un pequeño estanque.

"¡Kiara!"

"oh! ¡No temas Kiara, el tío Pumbaa va a salvarte!" y con eso, Pumbaa se lanzo hacia el estanque, sin saber que se había sentado sobre ella. Timón entro en pánico, y empezó a pretender que estaba hablando con Simba.

"ay, esto está mal, ummm, ¡Simba! Te tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es; que encontramos a tus cachorros. La mala es; que un puerco sentó encima de uno de ellos. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?" Kion se imagino si él le hubiera dicho eso a su padre, entonces él estaría todo menos bien con eso. Al pensar que pasaría, se rió para sí mismo, se imagino a su padre persiguiéndolos por las praderas.

"Kiara? Kiara?!"

" **Pumbaa**! Déjame definirte; **cuidar a Kiara!** "

Entonces Pumbaa se dio cuenta, y se levanto de la cachorra mayor, quien tosió y escupió agua por todas partes, antes de lanzarle una mirada al puerco africano, quien se rio nervioso.

"Lo siento" entonces se pararon y salieron a la superficie. "Ahora princesa Kiara y príncipe Kion… como los cachorros del rey, saben que no deberían ir por ahí por si solos. Pudieron haber salido heridos."

"Pero, pero…" Kiara balbució.

"¡Heridos! ¡Oh, Simba nos mataría! No se torcieron nada, ¿oh si?" Pregunto Timón, pero no tuvieron tiempo de responder por que Timón los estaba revisando, asegurando de que estuvieran intactos. "¿atraparon un resfriado? ¿Una uña encarnada?" Entonces reviso la pata de Kiara, pero ella la movió, irritada.

"¡Timón!"

"Yo tuve una, una vez." "Muy doloroso." "¡agonizante!" entonces Timón tomo una hoja larga y la sostuvo encima de ella, para darle sombra, cuando Kion vio eso no pudo evitar reírse por la situación.

"Cariño, con tu complexión, deberías alejarte del sol" eso solo hizo que Kiara se enfadara mas. Entonces golpeo la hoja lejos de ella con su pata.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres arrugarte?"

"¿Podría alguien, por favor escucharme?" Kiara grito a todos los presentes

"Lo siento, no estaba escuchando. ¿Dijiste algo princesa?" pregunto, Kiara solo suspiro.

"No somos de la realeza ¿saben? Eso es solo la mitad de lo que somos" dijo Kiara, Kion solo la miro confundido.

"Oh! Y, ¿quiénes son las otras partes?" Pumbaa pregunto, pero ninguno de los cachorros podía responder. Ellos no sabían quién era la otra parte. Kiara iba a convertirse en la próxima reina, mientras que Kion no estaba seguro de cuál era su parte. Ellos no lo sabían.

"Bueno, mientras ustedes lo averiguan… vamos a comer" Timón y Pumbaa se movieron hacia donde estaba un tronco y la suricato chasqueo sus dedos y Pumbaa levanto el tronco con uno de sus colmillos, revelando un gran montón de gusanos. Entonces Timón tomo una hoja que tenia gusanos caminando sobre ella.

"¡Gusanos!"

Pumbaa movió el tronco. "La otra carne blanca" "y rica en proteínas" Le mostro los gusanos a los cachorros, quienes solo los miraron muy asqueados.

"¿No quieren? ¿Qué hay de ti amigo?" Timón le mostro los gusanos a Pumbaa, dio una gran olida y suspiro contento.

"Aaaaah, amo los gusanos" "no nos gustan…" "Los adoramos"

Entonces, Pumbaa tomo uno y empezó a masticarlos, pero lo escupió de vuelta a la hoja.

"¡Ou, siempre haces eso!, ¡empiezas a comer uno de muchos que hay y luego lo escupes de vuelta! ¡Eso me vuelve loco!" exclamo Timón mientras que Pumbaa se veía culpable, pero decidió explicar.

"Es que a mí me gustan más los viscosos, son más sabrosos" explico, pero Timón solo lo miro asqueado.

"¿Viscosos?, Pumbaa, mi corpulento compadre, son los crujientes los que hacen la cena." Dijo Timón mientras se comía un insecto crujiente.

Kiara y Kion solo voltearon los ojos, entonces Timón y Pumbaa empezaron a discutir

"Viscosos" dijo Pumbaa

"Crujientes" discutió Timón

"Viscosos"

"Crujientes"

"Viscosos"

"Crujientes"

Y la discusión continúo. Los cachorros solo los veían con cara de incredulidad, entonces decidieron dejarlos hay discutiendo, y se escaparon de donde estaban.

Kiara empezó a caminar por el sendero que había marcado su padre, pero entonces se desvió y empezó a dirigirse hacia las lejanías, pero Kion la vio y la detuvo.

"¿Kiara, a donde vas?" pregunto Kion, preocupado.

"A explorar, claro." Dijo Kiara, emocionada "Vamos Kion, ¿no quieres ver que hay allá?"

"No Kiara" dijo Kion firmemente. "Papa nos dijo que no fuéramos allá, conoces las reglas."

"Kion, mama y papa exploraron el cementerio de elefantes por su cuenta y no les paso nada." Dijo Kiara, tratando de convencerlo.

"Es porque el abuelo Mufasa los salvo, cuando estaban a punto de ser comidos por hienas, tú conoces la historia" dijo él.

Kiara solo suspiro, Kion tenía razón, ella sabia la historia sobra esa 'aventura' que sus padres tuvieron cuando eran pequeños, y no había salido tan bien, fue muy peligroso y casi fueron devorados.

Pero entonces, a Kiara se le ocurrió una idea.

"Te diré algo, no voy a ir tan lejos, solo después de ese tronco" Kiara le explico, señalándole el tronco sobre el pequeño rio. "Si no encuentro nada interesante, voy a volver, si quieres te puedes quedar, pero si vez a papa, no le digas nada, ¿sí?"

Kion la observo por un momento, no tan convencido por ese plan, pero Kiara lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa inocente, y moviendo las pestañas tratando de convencerlo, entonces Kion suspiro y sonrió.

"Está bien" dijo Kion, vencido. "Pero solo un momento, y no te vayas tan lejos." Le advirtió.

Al escuchar eso, Kiara sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo.

"Gracias Kion" exclamo Kiara emocionada. Entonces lo soltó, y se dirigió hacia las lejanías.

Kion solo la observo alejarse, pero aun estaba preocupado, él sabía que era una mala idea ir allá, ¿pero qué podía hacer él?, sabía que Kiara no lo iba a escuchar porque él era el menor, y siempre le decían que es la mayor y que siempre tiene que escucharla. Kion solo suspiro.

"Ten cuidado" dijo para sí mismo, y con eso se devolvió donde estaban Timón y Pumbaa.


End file.
